


Even Demons Deserve Love

by PunkyPenguin



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Incubus Yuri, M/M, Otabek Altin Has a Big Dick, Rimming, Snowballing, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 08:31:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkyPenguin/pseuds/PunkyPenguin
Summary: Yuri was an incubus: a demon who seduced men and women into sleeping with him so he could feed off the sexual energy of their release.Finding a victim to feed on should have been easy enough in a shady club, but shady clubs attracted shady people. And those were not Yuri's kind of people. He wanted someone good-looking, preferably male, someone tall and handsome.Someone like himYuri could only see him from the side, but he looked rather handsome in the flashing lights of the club: dark hair, shaved short at the bottom and long on top; biceps and shoulders clearly defined by the tight, black shirt he was wearing; skin a rich caramel color.Thatwas what he wanted tonight.





	Even Demons Deserve Love

**Author's Note:**

> I was dying to write this when the idea came to me! Took a little longer, but finally I can share it with you all!
> 
> Big thanks to [weird_bird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/2weird4), who willingly beta'd this monstrous one-shot for me <3
> 
> Enjoy~

Unnaturally bright blue eyes scanned the crowd as he sipped on his drink, some cheap Scotch he'd ordered without a second thought. It tasted bland, watered down and left a bad taste on his tongue with each sip he took. He could have easily charmed the bartender into serving him something more exquisite, but he wasn't there for the drinks.  

All Yuri wanted was to find someone worthy to feed upon.  

Yuri was an incubus: a demon who seduced men and women into sleeping with him so he could feed off the sexual energy of their release. Though he was male in his original form, his body held the ability to change shape, size, and gender depending on the person he was lying with. All he had to do was infiltrate the mind of whoever he had chosen as a victim – though he wouldn't call them that, since everyone was always more than willing – and see what they lusted after. _Who_ they lusted after: what their image of a perfect lover was.  

Finding a victim to feed on should have been easy enough in a shady club like the one he was currently at, but shady clubs attracted shady people. And those were not Yuri's kind of people. Yuri preferred someone who wasn't actively trying to have sex on the dancefloor, out of their minds on booze or pills. Of course there had been times when he couldn't afford to be picky, but with how the clubbing scene had evolved within the last few decades, Yuri now had the luxury to pick someone to _his_ liking. Because even though he was a creature of lust, he had certain needs too.  

Eyes still fervently scurrying across the room, Yuri watched the mass of people dance and grind up against each other to the music. Absentmindedly he brought his glass of whiskey back to his lips and took another sip. Drunk people were always easy, but he wasn't in the mood for slutty tonight. He was looking for someone less intoxicated, someone who would be able to possibly feed him multiple times if they were good. He wanted someone good-looking, preferably male, someone tall and handsome.  

Someone like _him._  

Yuri's eyes fell upon a man sitting only a few seats away from him at the bar. He could only see him from the side, but he looked rather handsome in the flashing lights of the club: dark hair, shaved short at the bottom and long on top; biceps and shoulders clearly defined by the tight, black shirt he was wearing; skin a rich caramel color.  

Yuri's cheeks heated up slightly. _That's_ what he wanted tonight.  

With a soft, drawn out breath, Yuri willed himself to relax and focused his eyes on the man in front of him. Entering someone's mind was always a strange sensation at first. It felt almost like an outer-body experience, where the core of his being would fly free from his body for just a fraction of a second before delving into the mind of his victim. Every victim was different, and none had ever been wired the same, but the general route to their deepest desire was always the same. Within the blink of an eye, Yuri smirked; he'd found what he was looking for.  

Like a wave moving over his skin, Yuri's appearance started changing; slowly and almost invisible. Like watching the tide roll in, subtle and almost without notice until you look over and realize the water is reaching up to your knees. Hair became a golden blonde and grew longer, reaching down to just below his shoulders. Skin turned pale, and facial features changed to give him a sharp jaw line and high cheek bones without making him look masculine. Yuri's flashing blue eyes turned a bright, emerald green.  

Ripples of change ran through Yuri's insides as well. They shifted his bones and muscles, making him a little shorter than he naturally was, with slender hips and shoulders. Yuri could feel the muscles under his skin were strong and trained, but not enough to make him bulky. And his ass –   _wow_ , he loved his ass. Round, plump, giving his lower back an almost sinful curve. But what he noticed above all else, was the heavy feeling of the cock and balls between his legs. Yuri had expected the dark, handsome man's fantasy to be a woman, but he was more than happy to be male.  

 _"It's been a while since I've_ _been fucked by a guy,"_ Yuri thought as he swirled his half empty whiskey glass in his hand, the other hand supporting his head as his elbow rested on the smooth surface of the bar. Yuri's lips curled up in a smirk as a woman approached the man – his man. She was short, curvy, with dark hair; overall rather attractive, but he couldn't keep himself from snorting. The woman didn't stand a chance.  

With his eyes glued on the man's figure, Yuri watched their conversation. A polite smile graced the man's lips; a smile that didn't belong in a dirty place like this, where people were reeking of alcohol, cigarettes, or sweat, or a combination of all three. It was a smile that made Yuri, who had been around for a few centuries, feel like the man wasn't only looking for a hook-up, but for actual love. 

 _No one comes to a place like this for love_ _._ Yuri smirked as he watched the girl lean up against his victim and whisper something into his ear.  

Right that moment, dark eyes rolled up and looked straight into Yuri's. For just a second, Yuri felt his heart skip a beat. There was an intensity behind those eyes that he hadn't been able to see when he invaded the man's mind. It sent pleasant shivers through his body.  

Even from where he sat, Yuri could see his prey's eyes widening ever so slightly. Yuri teasingly batted his long lashes before he looked back down at the glass in his hand. He was an expert on how to act coy, and people always reacted to it. His victim was no different. 

From the corner of his eyes, Yuri saw him speak a few words to the woman who was hitting on him, yet his eyes were fixed on Yuri. As the lady walked off, clearly offended, his victim kicked back the last of his drink and rose from his stool. Yuri made a quick note about how tall he looked, completely dressed in black. With an air of confidence hanging around him as he walked, he made his way over to Yuri within a matter of seconds, and sat down on the empty stool next to him.  

With that same coy expression on his face Yuri looked up at him, resting his chin in his hand, and flashed him a teasing smile. Yuri could visibly see his victim's cheeks flush a light pink. It was in that moment that Yuri knew that he'd trapped the man completely in his spell. Though honestly, he was the personification of everything the tall, dark man had ever wanted, but had never been able to have. He'd walked into this trap willingly with a smile on his face. 

"Sorry, I caught you looking at me, and I wanted to know if you would like a drink?" the man asked over the screaming music, voice deep and husky. It was exactly the kind voice Yuri would have expected, yet it succeeded in sending a small, pleasurable tinge down his spine. 

Yuri tucked a few strands of his golden hair behind his ear with a flick of his wrist, the small movement followed by intent, brown eyes. "Now that you've offered, I would very much like a drink," Yuri responded with a teasing purr in his voice as his eyes met his victim's.  

His prey turned towards the bartender, a muscular arm raised to get the man's attention before ordering two whiskeys. "And not the cheap stuff," he added.  

Yuri couldn't help but let his eyes wander down the side of the body in front of him. He noticed that not only the man's arms were well-trained, but that his chest looked just as firm. He couldn't wait to feel that body moving and rocking alongside his own. Just the thought made him bite his bottom lip and groan, only to have the sound – luckily – swallowed by the beat of the music. 

Their gazes locked again after Yuri saw his eyes quickly flash down to his mouth.  

"So are you here on your own?" the man asked as he shifted lightly in his seat so he was facing Yuri, their black-jeans-clad knees close to brushing. A light smirk graced the full lips that Yuri couldn't wait to get a taste of. 

"I sure am. Why are you asking?" Yuri teased, swinging his legs back and forth a little in his seat in a playful way and lightly batted his eyelashes.  

An instant flash of lust flickered through the pair of chocolate eyes watching him.  

While the tall, dark meal on legs in front of him had the demeanor of strong and serious, Yuri had been able to tell he was looking for the opposite of that in a partner when he had entered his mind: someone lighthearted and flirtatious. So that was exactly what Yuri would be for him. It wasn't far off his own personality. He felt like he could be as close to his supernatural self with this man without having to fake much. 

"No reason, just wanting to make sure that I won't get attacked by an angry girlfriend, that's all," the man chuckled lightly, joy sparkling in his eyes. Yuri felt his heartbeat pick up a little. Not only was his meal very appetizing to look at, but Yuri realized he was very polite and well-spoken too. _Damn._  

"Girlfriend? Oh no, I don't swing that way. I'm more into the dark and handsome type," Yuri started with a sly smile on his lips. He leaned his upper body a few inches closer to that tan chest, his head lightly cocked to the side. "If you know what I mean..." 

Yuri barely noticed as two glasses of whiskey were placed in front of them, his eyes focused on the surprised look on his prey's face. Seeing the realization sink into him that he actually had a chance with Yuri was the most adoring thing Yuri had ever seen. A blush adorned the man's honey-colored cheeks as his eyes roamed over Yuri's body for just a second before confidence seemed to catch up with him. 

"I think I do." He chuckled deep and took one of the filled glasses into his hand, swirling it like Yuri had done earlier before taking a sip. "You're not local, are you? I hang out here sometimes, and I don't think I've ever seen you?" 

Slender fingers wrapped around the other glass as Yuri brought it to his lips, and hummed lightly at the burning trail the whiskey left in its wake. The man was right: Yuri looked more like belonged at one of the big, modern clubs downtown rather than the slightly run down and sketchy club he was at. Tight leather pants graced his long, delicate legs. A black tank top hung loosely on his shoulders, and though it looked pretty plain on the front, the back was a real eyecatcher; from top to bottom, small horizontal strings of fabric allowed Yuri's porcelain skin to show through the gaps. 

"That's right, I moved here from Russia. The name's Yuri," he replied with a smirk audible in his voice, and knew his eyes would match the tone. 

"Well, nice to meet you, Yuri. My name's Otabek." 

Very much to Yuri's surprise, the man in front of him – Otabek – actually had the decency to extend his right hand for a handshake. It was such a small gesture that would have been perfectly normal at any other time of the day, but right that moment, in the flashing lights of the slightly run-down club they were at, it felt incredibly intimate. For just a second Yuri was caught off guard, and with a small blush, he returned the firm handshake.  

"Otabek... Kazakhstan, right?" Yuri asked with interest as Otabek's large and very warm hand wrapped around his own slender one and held on tight.  

From just the small touch, Yuri could tell that Otabek was going to be an incredible feed. Yuri's skin tingled pleasantly where Otabek's hand was resting against his, sending small shots of heat throughout his body. He almost felt like they were compatible in ways that couldn't be explained, like Otabek was _made_ for Yuri to feed upon. It was such an odd feeling of completion that Yuri had never experienced before, but it made him feel more comfortable around this man than he'd ever been around anyone else. 

"That's right. I suppose that makes us neighbors, doesn't it?" Otabek smirked as he let Yuri's hand slide from his own and reached for his drink. With a suggestive glint in his eyes, he brought it to his mouth and took a sip, and Yuri knew his eyes were glued to the glistening of Kazakh's lips as he placed the glass back down on the bar. 

Not to be outdone by a mere human – no matter how attractive – Yuri leaned towards Otabek and placed a  hand on the man's upper thigh, just above the knee. He could feel the firm muscle stiffen under his touch in surprise. As he lightly fluttered his long lashes, a blush spread across those well-defined, caramel cheekbones, and Yuri just knew that the man was completely his to play with. 

"Hmm, if only I'd had such a good-looking neighbor growing up. The possibilities would have been endless," Yuri chuckled lightheartedly.  

Otabek's blush deepened, and Yuri grinned as the man looked lost for words while his brain seemed to calculate exactly _what_ those possibilities could have entailed.  

Yuri laughed softly before taking a large swig of his whiskey. It tasted much better than the one he'd been drinking before: dark, oaky, and with a slight hint of nutmeg. It was pleasant and left a warm sensation down his esophagus as he swallowed it. As Yuri placed his glass back down, he leaned further into Otabek, close enough for their clothed chests to brush; close enough for Yuri to smell the fresh scent of his cologne.  

"Say, Beka, you want to go somewhere else? It's probably going to get busy really soon," Yuri purred suggestively into the man's ear before letting his breath ghost along the sensitive skin of Otabek's earlobe. Yuri smirked as he was rewarded with a small gasp and a visible shiver. 

"I wouldn't mind, no," Otabek responded, slightly breathless. 

Yuri pulled away. Hand still on Otabek's leg, he lightly squeezed. He could feel the desire radiating off Otabek's body, thick enough he could almost drink it. It made Yuri wonder what the Kazakh would taste like when he fed on him. Would he be dark and spicy like the whiskey he just drank, or would he sweet and fruity? Whichever it was, Yuri wanted it badly and would gratefully drink him down until he was spent and completely satiated.  

"Then let's skedaddle. My house is only a few minutes away," Yuri smirked teasingly and withdrew his hand from Otabek's leg.  

With the smirk still present on his lips, Yuri kicked back the rest of his drink. His eyes never left Otabek, and he chuckled behind his glass as he saw a clear look of lust flash through Otabek's eyes. Yuri loved the sense of power that sped through him, knowing he had the Kazakh fully wrapped around his little finger. 

"Your house it is then," Otabek agreed with a deep hum in his voice. 

With a small hop, Yuri slid off the stool and twirled his hair around his index finger as he shot promising glance back at Otabek. The small gesture was all that was needed, and he smirked as Otabek smashed some money down on top the bar. It was much more than the two drinks could have cost, but his tall prey ignored the calls of the bartender for his change.  

Otabek's eagerness put a grin on Yuri's face as he walked ahead of him, making his way through the growing sea of dancing people. Otabek would follow, Yuri knew there was no way he would go anywhere other than Yuri's bed tonight. Yuri confidently swayed his hips with each step he took. Even without looking back, he could feel Otabek's dark gaze on him – hell, even people he walked by turned their heads to watch him with interest. So it was absolutely no surprise to find Otabek's eyes glued to the curve of his lower back and ass when Yuri glanced back at him. 

Even during the short, five minute walk to Yuri's house, Otabek's gaze burned his skin as they quietly walked next to each other. Every so often Yuri would purposefully brush his hand along Otabek's and chuckle as he felt his tall, handsome meal's hand twitch in response. Each time, Yuri coyly smiled and fluttered his long lashes up at Otabek and smirked at the blush appearing on those tan cheeks. Yuri just loved the complete power he already had over this man, and he hadn't even truly touched or kissed him yet. The thought of having Otabek becoming desperate for his touch excited Yuri and put a spring in his step as they made their way up the front door of Yuri's house. 

Politely, Yuri stepped aside as he held the door open for Otabek. The Kazakh flashed him a small but meaningful smile and whistled into the silence of the little hallway.  

"Nice," Otabek mused as he looked around with wonder. 

Yuri closed the door and lightly leaned against it as he took in the sight of Otabek looking around curiously. His house wasn't anything special. If anything, it was rather plain compared to the places some of Yuri's centuries-old acquaintances lived in. It was decorated with the minimal amount of furniture, nothing there that wasn't actually needed. Just a couch, coffee table, TV in the living room, and a small dinner table with two chairs in the dining room. The walls were empty, clear of any pictures or posters, and painted in a neutral, ash gray color. Dull, timeless, just so Yuri wouldn't have to repaint the place every couple of years. Yet Otabek looked like it was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

"Thanks." Yuri couldn't keep the giggle out of his voice as he pushed away from the door and walked up behind Otabek. Yuri ran a hand along the man's strong arm, leaving goosebumps in its wake and making him turn those intense eyes to him. "But I don't think you came over to admire my house, did you?" 

Otabek's cheeks lightly flushed as he turned back to Yuri. "I hope not, no." 

With a small sway of his hip, Yuri stepped closer. His long lashes fluttered against his cheeks as he grinned up at Otabek and trailed his slender hands up the man's broad, well-defined chest before he flung his arms around Otabek's neck and cocked his head to the side. "So what _do_ you think I invited you here for?" Yuri asked slyly. 

"Hmm, more talking and drinking?" Otabek smirked down at him, his tongue darting out to run along the edges of his upper teeth as he hummed teasingly. Yuri's skin tingled as a pair of strong hands wrapped around his waist. 

"As fun as that sounds, I'm sure you approached me for something a little bit. More. _Fun_ ," Yuri replied just as teasingly, his voice becoming slightly more hushed with the punctuation of each word. A rush of heat ran through him as he felt Otabek shiver against his body, and those firm hands slid lower on Yuri's waist. They edged just above the curve of his ass, the heat of them seeping through the small rips on the back of his shirt. 

"You're right, I did." Otabek licked his lips as he paused for a second. "But would you believe me if I feel kind of bad about that? That I think you're actually really interesting?" 

Otabek's deep voice was so pure and rung pleasantly in his ears, and Yuri felt something tug at his heart. He knew it was only because of the effect his otherworldly form had on Otabek, but something about the words painted his cheeks pink. In all the centuries that Yuri had been feeding on people to stay alive, no one had ever made his heart speed up like this. 

"I believe you, Beka," Yuri said quieter and with more feeling that he had meant to. Yet he didn't allow himself to acknowledge the strange sensation running through him as he tightened his grip around Otabek's neck and followed up with a teasing smile. "Now shut up and kiss me." 

Otabek didn't have to be told twice. A small smirk passed over his face as he leaned in and fervently brought his lips down on Yuri's. Both pairs of eyes fluttered shut. Otabek's lips were warm, wet, and everything Yuri felt like he'd ever wanted. They molded against his own with need, and a shiver ran through him when just seconds later he felt Otabek's tongue trace the seam of his lips.  

Simultaneously their lips parted, a groan escaping Otabek as their tongue danced fiercely. Yuri almost purred at the pure taste, sweet and dark like hot chocolate and crisp autumn nights. Pleasant tingles danced along every nerve-ending when Otabek tightened his grip around Yuri's ass and brought their bodies closer together, forcing Yuri up on his toes. With their bodies aligned, Yuri could feel the soft press of Otabek's groin against his own hardening erection. He didn't have the resolve to stay still as his head lightly spun, his body readying itself to feed. More roughly than he'd meant to, he ground his hips into Otabek, letting the Kazakh feel the exact effect he was having on him.  

Otabek pulled away from their heated kiss with a groan. Yuri smirked as his tongue darted over his lips, reveling in the lingering taste of Otabek on them. Otabek's eyes were darker than they had been before and unfocused as he gazed down at Yuri.  

"The bedroom's upstairs," Yuri whispered against Otabek's lips as he placed a soft, chaste kiss on said man's lips. 

A small yelp – one he would deny at any given time – escaped Yuri's mouth as Otabek released him so suddenly it made him stumble and nearly dragged him up the stairs by his wrist. Their way to the bedroom took longer than necessary, Otabek walking backwards and stopping every few steps to kiss Yuri as deeply as their first kiss had been. And Yuri happily accepted each and every kiss with eager noises coming from his throat as his hands slid underneath Otabek's shirt with need. The useless piece of clothing was discarded and tossed aside before even reaching their destination, along with both pairs of shoes.  

By the time they burst through the door of Yuri's bedroom, both men were panting and groaning with need. Otabek's eyes were glued on Yuri, who was firmly pressed against the front of his body.  

"Excited?" Yuri asked slyly while running a hand across Otabek's bare chest, relishing in the softness of the skin and the feeling of the sculpted muscles underneath. 

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself," Otabek breathed as one hand gently pushed a few strands of Yuri's blonde hair out of his face. Though his other hand was anything but gentle; it gripped Yuri's plump ass tightly and pulled their bodies together with crushing force, and Yuri moaned as Otabek ground his now fully hard cock into his belly.  

"Please, don't hold back, Beka," Yuri whispered with a mischievous grin, lightly grinding his own hard-on against Otabek's upper leg. 

A dark look passed over Otabek's features, making Yuri shiver in anticipation. "Alright, I won't." 

Otabek's large, rough hands were on Yuri's body before his mind could even catch up with it. They moved up underneath his shirt along the sensitive skin of his sides, pushing his loose tank up his chest before it was pulled over his head with a harsh tug. It sent his hair flying for a second. When Yuri's vision cleared, Otabek had an almost predatory look in his eyes as they traveled down Yuri's body. It tightened something deep within him.  

"You're gorgeous," Otabek whispered against Yuri's lips as he leaned down and hungrily kissed him, his firm hands wrapped around Yuri's waist. 

Of course Yuri was used to having such an effect on the men and women he had lured into his trap over the years, but Otabek – he was something different. He felt an unfamiliar heat spread through his body as Otabek devoured him with his eyes. It left him craving for the man, but not just to feed on him. He wanted him. _Truly_ wanted him.  

Without even realizing they had moved, Yuri's bare back touched his soft sheets as he was lowered onto his bed with Otabek lying down between his spread legs. Otabek's mouth was still eagerly attacking his own; wet, needy, and rough. The kissing quickly turned to soft biting as Otabek sucked Yuri's bottom lip between his teeth and ran the sharp edges along it.  It made Yuri's body arch up into Otabek's firm chest on top of him.  

Yuri arms flung up around Otabek's neck and he hung on for dear life, his legs tightly wrapped around the man's waist to be able to grind their clothed erections together. Contrary to their rough kiss and needy grinding, Otabek's hands ever so gently ran up and down Yuri's sides almost lovingly. The feeling of being caught between two near-extremes made Yuri pull away from the kiss and cry out wantonly. 

"Please, Beka, stop teasing me. Fuck me," Yuri near whined against Otabek's lips, their breaths coming in short, humid huffs. 

Otabek let out a dark chuckle, a naughty grin plastered on his face. "Hmm, who's excited now?" To punctuate his words, Otabek roughly rolled his hips into Yuri's, drawing a deep moan from the blonde under him.   

"Please," was all Yuri could respond with as he felt Otabek's desire thrum along his skin and seeping into his own. 

Without a second thought, Otabek pushed himself off Yuri, sitting on his knees between his spread legs. It gave Yuri a perfect view of Otabek. His eyes roamed over the man's tan chest – all lean and strong muscles under that soft, subtle skin – down along his abdomen and finally came to a rest at the very noticeable bulge hidden behind the tight, dark gray pants. 

The whole picture of him was perfect; from his slightly messy hair caused by Yuri's hands running through it to the small twitches of his sculpted abs. Yuri's breath hitched for just a second. He knew his own body was only what Otabek wanted it to be: the embodiment of all his desires. But on top of him, working his hands down Yuri's slender, pale body, Otabek was real. Human in every single way, and so very perfect. 

Otabek bit his lower lip, eyes focused on his hands as they ran down Yuri's skin, down to the waistband of his tight, leather pants. Otabek made quick work of them, clearly no longer in the mood to play around. The garment peeled off Yuri's legs like shed skin, and as he tossed it aside, Otabek groaned deep within his chest. 

Yuri's cock was bobbing freely against his belly, the pants too tight to have even considered wearing any type of underwear underneath. His back arched lightly against the bed as he purposefully put himself on display for Otabek, a small, teasing moan escaping his lips. His pink cock glistened with precum. He couldn't keep the smirk off his face as he was rewarded with another deep groan and some words in a language he didn't understand. 

"You... are the hottest thing I've ever seen," Otabek growled, lust flashing in his eyes as their gaze met. The deep sound made Yuri's cock twitch. 

"I could say the same to you." Yuri smirked up at Otabek. "Are you sure you don't have me under some sort of spell?" Teasingly, Yuri reached down and tugged at Otabek's jeans, wanting them off. He wanted Otabek to be just as naked as he was himself.  

Otabek chuckled and eagerly helped Yuri take off his pants. Their gaze never broke as Otabek slipped out of them and took his boxers with them, though Yuri found it increasingly harder to not look down at Otabek's obviously swollen member. 

"I could ask you the same. You seem to be everything I've always wished for," Otabek's voice dropped with a teasing smirk in return. A hand brushed over the tip of Yuri's cock, making him hiss out in pleasure. "What's the catch? Do I need to sell my soul to the devil? 'Cause I will, if it means I get to keep you after tonight." 

Otabek's voice was so hopeful it made Yuri's heart clench, despite the calloused fingers brushing along the glans of his cock. The man truly had been looking for something akin to love in that club. Most of his preys were only in it for a quick fuck with the person of their dreams, but Otabek already seemed much more invested than that. It happened sometimes, it wasn't the first time someone had fallen in love with the appearance Yuri had taken, but it was the first time he felt bad about having to crush someone's hopes and dreams about staying afterwards.  

Yet none of that showed as Yuri softly giggled up at Otabek, joy sparkling in his big, green eyes, and he sat up enough to attach his lips to the man's neck. "You got yourself a deal," he whispered as his lips nipped at a pulse point in Otabek's neck, making him visibly shiver. Slowly he kissed up to Otabek's ear and hummed, "All you have to do is seal it with a kiss." 

An actual laugh rolled off Otabek's lips, the sound sending shivers down Yuri's spine and making his cock jump eagerly. It was only a second later that Otabek pressed those delicious lips ever so tenderly against Yuri's with a smile. "My own little devil, huh?" 

"That's right. Now come on, let me feel you, Beka." Yuri wiggled his hips slightly impatiently, drawing Otabek's gaze down to the hard-on under his hand. In return, Yuri's eyes shifted down to Otabek's crotch, and he couldn't keep himself from reacting to the sight with an eager moan. Otabek's cock was as perfect as he was; long, thick, the head almost purple and shiny with arousal and precum. 

"Got any lube and condoms?" Otabek asked, his voice slightly wavering.  

Yuri responded by reaching into the drawer of his nightstand, pulling out a bottle of lubrication and handing it to Otabek with a smirk. The man slightly raised an eyebrow at Yuri, who had purposely only complied to half of his request. "No need for condoms, I'm clean. And I'm assuming you are too?" 

A small sound almost like a growl came from deep within Otabek's chest, followed by a muttered “Yeah.” One of the things Yuri lived for was the most intimate kind of touch of having someone's cock inside of him. Luckily for him, being an immortal being also meant he couldn't contract nor transmit diseases. And judging by Otabek's reaction, his lover for the night enjoyed the prospect too. 

As Otabek coated his fingers in a generous amount of lube and tossed the bottle down onto the bed, Yuri spread his legs, knees pulled up to his chest. Otabek's large, warm hands pushed them even farther apart, leaving him completely exposed to the man's hungry eyes. 

A single slick digit traced around Yuri's rim without warning, putting pressure on it without actually slipping in. A small whine left his lips. Needy, Yuri wiggled his hips, trying to get Otabek to  _hurry the fuck up_.  

Otabek's eyes met his, and as they simply stared into each other's eyes, Otabek pushed his finger ever so slowly past the clenching ring of muscles. Giving up on his resolve to keep his eyes open, Yuri's eyes fluttered shut with a small moan. 

With Otabek's finger buried deep inside of him and expertly thrusting into him, Yuri quickly loosened up around it. Soon a second finger traced the rim just like the first one had done. Yuri whined lightly as Otabek withdrew the prodding digit, but his back arched and mouth fell open in a moan as he inserted two fingers back into him.  

"Fuck..." Yuri whimpered as Otabek bottomed out both fingers gently. It stung ever so lightly, but nothing he couldn't handle. 

"Does that feel good?" Otabek asked, his voice lower than it had been and hoarse with lust. 

Yuri only nodded his head quickly, his hair sprawling around his face in a halo of gold. He could recognize that tone of voice anywhere; he'd heard it a million times before. But hearing that edge of utter desire in Otabek's voice, deep and husky, sounded better than anything Yuri had ever heard. The sound ignited the heat inside him that had been waiting just under his skin and made him arch his back, hands clutching the sheets.  

Urged on by Yuri's display, Otabek moved faster, spreading his fingers to ease the tight muscles into opening up. Soon he was roughly thrusting them into Yuri, who had turned into a moaning, needy mess. Otabek's fingers felt so good inside of him; the way they caressed and dragged along his walls was heavenly.  

"Beka... Ahh..." Yuri moaned out as Otabek thrust in particularly hard. A large spurt of precum oozed from the slit of his almost painfully swollen cock.  

"Yura... You're so beautiful like this," Otabek practically growled out while leaning forward enough to place a soft kiss against the sensitive inside of Yuri's knee. He curled his fingers upwards as he kept thrusting them into Yuri's reddened hole. 

"Oh _god_ , right there!" Yuri nearly leapt off the bed with a loud cry, eyes screwed shut, when Otabek thrust his fingers dead-on into his prostate. The sudden pleasure sparked through his body and filled his vision for a fraction of a second. In his need to hold onto _something_ , he reached down and grabbed Otabek's shoulders and dug his nails into the tender flesh. 

He heard a dark chuckle come from Otabek. Yuri opened his eyes just far enough to be able to see the devious smirk matching the sound before Otabek started roughly pounding his fingers into that very same spot. Yuri moaned out loudly with each thrust, fiercely rolling his hips back against Otabek's hand as he kept his eyes on Otabek's face. His pupils were blown wide, eyes seemingly glazed over and impossibly dark. Yuri just knew that Otabek wouldn't be able to hold back much longer. 

A deep whine left Yuri's mouth as Otabek all-too-suddenly withdrew his fingers with a lewd squelch. Yuri was about to complain when he saw Otabek squirt a large amount of lube onto his hand and lather it on his own cock with a hiss, eyes closed. Yuri instinctively spread his legs even wider, but instead Otabek grinned down at him and laid himself down beside Yuri. 

"Ride me, Yuri. Let me see you bounce on my cock." 

Yuri wasted no time and instantly crawled up onto Otabek's lap. One hand reached behind him to hold up the cock he'd been wanting inside of him all night. With short, deep groans, he gently he guided himself down onto it. Otabek's hands gripped his hips tightly, a long, drawn-out moan escaping him as Yuri lowered himself onto the throbbing cock. The engorged head spread him open further than Otabek's fingers had done. Though Yuri lightly hissed at the sting that was left in its wake, he didn't stop until Otabek was completely sheathed inside of him. 

"Fuck, Beka... You fill me so well." Yuri moaned and placed both hands on Otabek's chest for support, giving his rear a minute to adjust. 

"You're so damn tight around me, like you were made for my dick," Otabek gasped out, his bottom lip drawn between his teeth.  

Yuri gasped out, too, knowing fully well that he practically _was_ made for Otabek's cock. It sent blood to his cheeks and made his stomach flutter with a strange sensation. If he was made for Otabek, it sort of meant Otabek was also made for _him_. That simple thought was more satisfying than it should have been, and made Yuri bolder. 

Slowly Yuri began rocking his hips back and forth, grinding down on Otabek's lap while his hands on his chest kept him steady. His back arched when Otabek’s movements quickly turned the rocking to gentle bouncing. Otabek couldn't seem to keep still anymore. Yuri could feel his legs straining under him to keep him from slamming up into him, but a rough pounding was exactly what Yuri wanted in that moment. 

With newfound determination Yuri raised himself almost off Otabek's cock, and stayed up there until Otabek groaned loudly and his hands tightly squeezed Yuri's waist.  

"Yuri... please..." Otabek breathed out. 

A mischievous chuckle left Yuri's mouth, and without hesitation he slammed himself down on Otabek's cock. His mouth hung open with a loud groan, and his nails dug into Otabek's chest as he started a relentless pace of bouncing on top of his prey. Pride filled him as he watched Otabek screw his eyes shut in pleasure and a steady stream of groans and eager sounds came from the man under him. 

"Damn, Beka... You feel amazing!" Yuri exclaimed as Otabek started meeting each of his bounces with sharp snaps of his hips. 

"F-Fuck, you do too," Otabek gasped between moans. 

Yuri's own mind started to cloud over, the need to feed slowly but steadily filling him and urging him on. Another thing urging him on were Otabek's large hands on his ass, lightly lifting him up and dropping him back down on his cock.  

When Yuri thought he couldn't possibly feel any better, save for Otabek making him cum, he felt Otabek shift under him. He felt him push his legs up a little, bracing his heels into the mattress. Otabek's strong hands kept him still for just a second, slightly raised. Yuri was about to growl at Otabek to move, when the man started pounding up into him as hard and rough as he could, causing Yuri to nearly fall face first into Otabek's chest with a loud cry.  

"Nnngh, Beka!" 

"That's it, Yura... Let me hear you," Otabek near growled as his hands tightened hard enough to bruise Yuri's ass. 

The new angle allowed Otabek even deeper inside Yuri's clenching, tight heat, and it was only after a few thrusts that Otabek located Yuri's prostate again. Blinding hot pleasure seared through Yuri's veins, so much more intense than when Otabek had found the spot with his fingers. Yuri's vision danced with white flashes each time Otabek roughly pounded into him.  

"Fuck! Fuck, so good! Please, don't stop," Yuri cried out. Each thrust was hard enough for him to feel Otabek's firm balls press tightly against his ass each time his lover slammed up into him.  

"Good boy... Scream for me," Otabek breathed. 

At Otabek's command, scream was what Yuri did.  

It didn't take long for Yuri to start feeling those first tingle in his stomach and balls, feeling them draw up tightly against his own body. His cock bounced vigorously up and down between his own body and Otabek's, leaking over both of their stomachs. Yuri wanted to reach down so badly and stroke himself to completion, but he didn't want the pleasure to end. It had been such a long time since anyone had fucked him so well, and looked so fucking  hot doing it. 

Yuri couldn't keep his eyes off Otabek, whose face was flushed pink with exertion. His dark hair was plastered to his face, mouth slack with the most delicious groans and cries coming from it. Yuri's hands felt the muscles of Otabek's abdomen contract with each thrust, strong and firm, and covered with a thin layer of perspiration. But Otabek's eyes – though Yuri was struggling just to keep his eyes open, he couldn't look away.  

Otabek's was looking straight up at him with half-lidded eyes, almost black in color, a combination of almost every emotion Yuri had ever seen swimming in them: lust, desire, need, adoration, passion, _love_. Yuri hadn't expected to see that last emotion in them, but it made his heart pound faster than it already was. It made Yuri want to drag this thing out all night if it meant seeing more of _that_  in Otabek's eyes. 

But soon Otabek's thrusts became more arrhythmic and stuttering, and Yuri knew the other wouldn't last much longer. Overcome with need, he reached down and wrapped his pale, slender fingers around his own cock and started pumping himself in sync with Otabek's thrust. His thumb dragged up over the leaking head, smearing the precum and using it to slick himself up. 

"Oh god... Beka, so good! Ah-- I'm so close! P-Please!" Yuri keened loudly as Otabek continuously drove himself deep into him, still abusing his prostate.  

"Then cum, Yuri... Cum for me!" Otabek cried out.   

It only took a few more thrusts for the combined pleasure of his prostate being thoroughly slammed into and a particular good stroke of his cock for Yuri to arch his back almost painfully and spill himself into his hand and over Otabek's stomach with a loud scream. "B-Beka—Ahh!!" 

Yuri felt himself clench around Otabek, the muscles trying to draw him in as far as he could possibly go. Only a few seconds later Otabek's eyes screwed tightly shut, and his body arched off the bed, tensing up. A loud groan rumbled from Otabek's chest as he emptied himself inside of Yuri's scorching, tight hole with thick spurts of cum.  

"Hnnngh Yura... F-Fuck!", Otabek cried with abandon. 

Yuri felt Otabek's cock pulsing inside of him and his own body felt on fire, drinking up the energy of Otabek's release. It seeped in through his pores, through every piece of him that was connected to Otabek, one way or another. The feeling filled him with a heat unlike anything he had ever experienced before, and for a second he thought the fire rushing through him would consume him alive. He'd never fed off someone like that. It felt _amazing_. 

Spent and satiated, Yuri collapsed on top of Otabek's chest and leaned up to place a soft kiss on his lips as they both tried to catch their breath. 

"You... are amazing," Otabek grinned as his breathing slowed down and his fingers softly rubbed the sore spots on Yuri's hips. 

Yuri chuckled and sat back up, hands trailing softly over the clammy skin of Otabek stomach. "You're pretty amazing yourself, Beka," Yuri purred with a smirk. His head felt a little fuzzy, high on the intensity of his feeding. "Want to see something?" 

Otabek nodded at Yuri, confusion visible in his eyes. Feeling encouraged and bold, Yuri quietly slipped off Otabek with a naughty grin on his face. With a quick, fluid motion Yuri turned and got on his knees, his ass turned towards Otabek and high up in the air. Gently Yuri wiggled his hips ever so lightly, feeling Otabek's cum spill from his gaping hole, and run down the inside of his thighs and balls. 

"Look at this, Beka... Look at what a mess you made of me," Yuri teasingly whined as he looked back at Otabek, softly biting his lower lip and closing his eyes like he was thoroughly enjoying himself. 

He heard Otabek groan behind him, deep and drawn-out, and Yuri couldn't keep the smirk off his face. The mattress shifted and a second later Yuri felt Otabek's hands on his ass, spreading the cheeks apart.  

Before Yuri had the chance to ask the Kazakh what he was doing, he felt the man's hot breath fanning against his entrance. A long lick followed, one that went from his balls all the way up to his hole. Yuri shivered at the attention his freshly fuck hole was getting, but it felt too good to stop. Just when Yuri had gotten used to the licks, Otabek spread him open further and sent his tongue deep inside of Yuri with a deep moan. 

"Beka!" Yuri cried out. He dropped his head down on mattress, and hands clenched in the sheets as Otabek kept eating him out. His tongue felt so amazing inside of him, even after just being fucked. Otabek's tongue was gentle as it licked around the insides of Yuri, and Yuri couldn't keep himself from reacting with soft moans and mewls.  

It wasn't long before Otabek pulled away with a devious grin. A strong hand around Yuri's arm pulled him up against Otabek, chest to chest. Yuri noticed the mischief radiating from Otabek, which only increased when Otabek tenderly ran a hand through Yuri's hair with a soft smile. Only seconds later that hand gently slid lower, closed around Yuri's chin and lightly nudged his mouth open. 

"Beka?" Was all Yuri could ask before Otabek brought their lips together in an open-mouthed kiss. Otabek's tongue found Yuri's within an instant, dancing along it and swallowing each other's moans. For just a minute they kissed, deep and passionately like the many they had shared before, mixing their saliva with the cum that drizzled from Otabek to Yuri. As Yuri slightly started to run out of breath from the intensity of their kiss, he pulled away and eagerly swallowed the cum that had remained in his mouth with a small moan. 

"Damn... I think I might be addicted to you," Otabek groaned against Yuri's lips, causing him to open his eyes. It took a second before they focused on Otabek's face, which was flushed a beautiful red under his skin. His eyes were unfocused and cloudy again, sparking Yuri's curiosity.   
  
A grin appeared on Yuri's face as he let his eyes roll down his body; Otabek was already half-hard again, clearly affected by the new-found energy thrumming through Yuri and the passionate kiss they'd just shared. With a coy smile, Yuri lowered his hand and cupped it around Otabek's cock. 

"Want me to help you with that?" Yuri asked slyly and licked his lips. 

"Please," Otabek nodded and closed his eyes with a small sound escaping him. 

Yuri gently pushed Otabek down onto the mattress as he smoothly moved down the man's tan body. He'd never thought he would be able to go for dessert tonight, but he most definitely wasn't going to pass up on the opportunity. Being able to feed twice in a row was a rare case, most humans couldn't handle it. Though Yuri hadn't felt the need to leach off the same person twice for a very long time, so why was this guy different? 

Then it dawned on Yuri: he was already far too captivated by this man in front of him. Normally he'd seduce his victim and drag them off somewhere for a quick fuck and a quick feed without any feelings at all, but this one felt different. Yuri could feel the quickening of his heartbeat and the flushing of his cheeks whenever he was spoken to, that sultry voice heating his core. He wanted him.  

Slowly Yuri moved down until his face was leveled with Otabek's cock, and he sat between his legs. He felt Otabek's eyes burning on his skin, a large hand tenderly stroking the side of Yuri's face. Yuri tentatively licked the tip as he leaned down, smirking as Otabek hissed at the feeling. 

"You look so sexy down there," Otabek cooed. 

Yuri grinned up at him before dipping his head down a little to suck at the tip, hands resting on Otabek's hips. His tongue swirled around the swollen underside of the glans and across the slit, licking up the precum. Though not wanting Otabek fully hard before he took him in his mouth, Yuri quickly stopped his teasing and lowered himself further on Otabek's cock, reveling in the taste and groan Otabek let out.  

Yuri loved the feeling of someone growing hard in his mouth. Something about it made him feel in control. And he loved to be able to push his nose down against a man's groin and roll the soft organ around with his tongue until it poked the back of his throat.  

Though Otabek was already half hard, Yuri still got the pleasure of feeling him raise to full hardness in his mouth, causing him to moan around the flesh wantonly with his nose buried in the short, coarse hairs at the base of Otabek's cock. The head was well down Yuri's throat, and his tongue darted teasingly along the underside until he felt Otabek's hand lightly tug at his hair. 

"Move." 

Yuri eagerly obliged and started quickly bobbing his head up and down. His tongue dragged along the underside of Otabek's cock, teasing the thick vein and nerve that ran from the base to the tip. The taste was heavenly. Growing needy for another feeding, Yuri dropped himself down further, his jaw and throat relaxed as he let the head slide into his throat. He couldn't suppress the small gagging noises that escaped him, but they only urged Otabek on. 

"Fuck, even your mouth is perfect," Otabek gasped as his grip on Yuri's hair tightened hard enough for tears to prick in the corners of his eyes. 

In response, Yuri moaned deep around the flesh in his throat, feeling Otabek's cock pulse at the feeling. A sense of pride filled him and he tightened his lips around Otabek's shaft and started bobbing his head up and down _fast_. It didn't take long for Otabek's moans to turn to small cries. Yuri knew it was because his Incubus body was basically pulling Otabek towards release, but that didn't make it any less good. 

After only a few more deep, hard sucks with hollowed out cheeks, Otabek body tensed under Yuri's hands. A long, deep moan followed as Otabek threw his head back against the pillows and writhed under Yuri as he spilled himself into the blonde's greedy mouth. 

"Ahhhgh! Oh god!" Otabek cried as Yuri sucked him through his orgasm, eagerly swallowing each rope of cum that was shot into his mouth. 

Yuri groaned around Otabek, feeling that heat fill his body again. His skin felt like lightning was prickling against it, the hairs standing on end as he drank not only Otabek's cum down, but also the energy his body released when he came. 

As Yuri pulled away, Otabek fell down in a limp mess, panting hard to try and catch his breath. Yuri crawled up the bed and cuddled up against Otabek's side with a soft smile gracing his lips, head lightly hazy and drunk on power. Otabek almost instantly wrapped an arm around Yuri's shoulders and drew him closer to his chest.  Yuri sighed contently as he lay his head on Otabek's chest, listening to the man's thundering heartbeat. 

"I hope this wasn't a one night thing, Beka." 

"Y-Yeah, me too," Otabek whispered as he brushed his nose tenderly against Yuri's hair. "There's something about you. You're different." 

"That's right!" Yuri couldn't keep himself from laughing at the statement. If only Otabek knew just _how_  different he was.  

He looked up at Otabek with a bright smile on his face, and his heart skipped a beat as Otabek beamed at him. Yuri had honestly never thought about being in a relationship with anyone, since having his secret out in the open would certainly be a bad thing. Also, it would be hard to explain how he stayed young as his hypothetical partner grew older. Yuri had always figured that being on his own was simply something he was doomed to, but in Otabek's arms, he wasn't so sure anymore.  

Maybe Otabek was different; maybe they could make it work.  

Yuri leaned up to place a small, tender kiss on Otabek's lips. "Let's sleep, Beka."  

Otabek nodded and drew Yuri tighter against his body. It was the best thing Yuri had felt in a long time, and instantly his eyes drooped. Only minutes later he felt Otabek's breathing even out, deep and slow. A small smile graced Yuri's lips as sleep claimed him. 

 

* * *

 

It was well past four in the morning as Yuri stirred awake, still caught against Otabek's chest. His mind felt groggy and getting up from his comfortable position was the last thing he wanted, but his bladder had other plans. With a quiet sigh Yuri pushed himself out of Otabek's grip and slipped off the bed. The air felt cold against his skin, raising the small hairs with goosebumps. Quietly Yuri made his way over to the bathroom, which was connected to the bedroom. He shot a fond glance back at Otabek's sleeping form, softly smiling as he watched Otabek shiver at the loss of body heat. 

Shutting the door behind him and turning on the small light above the mirror, Yuri turned to look at himself. He looked like a mess; a hot, dirty mess, but a mess nonetheless. His hair was disheveled, several hickeys marred the tender skin of his neck and collarbone, and his skin felt sticky with dried sweat. Yet he felt incredibly satiated at the earlier feedings Otabek had provided him with. 

Otabek.  

What was he going to do with him? Yuri had meant it when he said he hoped they could see each other after this night, but what would Otabek even think when he found out that Yuri had only thought of him as a meal? The thought drew deep a sigh from Yuri's chest. Maybe it would be best to be honest with him straight up, before he got in too deep. 

Eyes still on his own reflection, Yuri drew a hand through his blonde locks and looked himself in the eye. He hadn't seen them before, but the color was beautiful, a deep emeral green that perfectly matched his hair and pale skin tone. For a mortal, Otabek sure had good taste.  

Yuri admired himself for a second when the strangest thing happened. His eyes sparked back to their original bright blue, though he hadn't even meant for it to happen. For just a moment they stayed that color, until they lit up with something that was definitely not human, almost luminescent. Like lightning disappearing in a stormy sky, it flashed through his eyes before it died out.  

As the light disappeared, Yuri's eyes changed back to emerald green, and a strange sensation filled him. It was something he couldn't describe with words. He almost felt empty, like something had left his body. Yet at the same time, he felt like he was burning up, on fire with the energy of all time he'd fed in his lifetime. It seared within him brightly, tore gasps from his throat until Yuri felt like he would scream out.  

And then, it was gone. No heat filled him other than his own body heat and instantly an ancient saying in his culture flashed through the back of his mind. 

 _"_ _Lay with men_ _,_ _and thou shalt live an eternity. But lose thy heart to men and thou shalt die_ _as one of them._ _"_  

A bright blush crept up Yuri's face as realized what had just happened. He touched his own face in disbelief, eyes wide as he stared at himself like it was the first time he saw his own reflection. Though in a certain way, it was. As Yuri's mind tried to catch up, he looked down at his own hands, then back up at his reflection. He looked the same, but he felt different. He felt-- 

 _Human._  

A small, giddy giggle fell past Yuri's lips. He was _human_. Yuri felt like he should have been mad or upset about the fact, but all he felt was incredibly happy. Like Otabek seemed to have fallen for him, he himself had fallen for Otabek. It was a disgrace for his species. It took away their immortality and made them age and die like any other human, heart connected to the one who they fell in love with. Yuri would be stuck in the form that Otabek had chosen for him, age as the person that looked back at him through the mirror.  

Yuri couldn't believe it. He belonged to Otabek now, and Otabek belonged to him. Their hearts were forever connected. He didn't care how long 'forever' was in this case. In this human body Yuri would gladly spend every single minute of it with Otabek. _His_  Otabek. The thought brought a wide smile to his face and colored his cheeks and ears red. 

The need to relief his bladder completely forgotten, Yuri almost skipped back to the bed and curled up against Otabek's chest. Still fast asleep, the Kazakh tightened his arm around Yuri's shoulders and nuzzled the crown on Yuri's head. 

Feeling tears sting in the corners of his eyes, Yuri buried his face in Otabek's chest and let out a shaky breath.  

Being human wouldn't be so bad, as long as he had Otabek to call home. 

**Author's Note:**

> With the mortal/immortal problem out the way, Yuri and Otabek have a very bright future ahead of them!
> 
> Let me know what you think of it, kudos and comments are always highly appreciated <3
> 
> [PunkyPenguin](https://punky-penguin.tumblr.com)  
> Proud member of the [Otayuri Writers Collective](http://otayuriwriterscollective.tumblr.com/)


End file.
